The Year of The Wolf
by Mrs. Gred and Forge
Summary: The trio returns to Hogwarts to find some unexpected surprises. You can probably guess by the title who and what, but read on for fun. you will thank me later for it. HGRL
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, so here is where the sotry is staying for good. I promise NO MORE MOVES!!! Fro those of you who are dedicated readers and who have read and reveiwed every chapter, I am really sorry that I cannot move the reviews, so if you could do me a favor and repost your reveiw, it would be greatly appreciated.

Christmas break is in a week, so hopefully I will have more time to upload. Everything is writen, just not uploaded.

Well, enough of my rambling, on with the story...**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this. If I did, do you really think I would be posting it here?

* * *

It had been a long summer for everyone in the wizarding world. Harry Potter had found the last remaining horcrux and was now awaiting the day when he had to face Voldemort like a man, face to face. The trio was sitting in Ron's room at the burrow. School would be starting in less than a week and they still hadn't gone school supply shopping. They were going to go to Diagon Alley after lunch. 

Ginny and Harry were now official. Ron and Hermione were still floating in hot water with each other. Hermione wanted everything back to "normal" that she didn't want to start dating Ron, because she had a feeling that they would lost their friendship in the process. She couldn't lose her friends right now.

The three friends decided to go and find Ginny, then head down to breakfast. The walked to Ginny's room and noted that she was still sleeping. Harry went and lay down on the bed beside her and started whispering good mornings into her ear. The other two had waited by the door, trying with all of their might not to bust up laughing. Ginny heard Harry's voice in her ear and rolled over and started kissing him. She then opened her eyes and realized that he was dressed and that there was light in he room. She pulled away from the kisses and sat with a shocked look on her face. Harry gave a small smile. "Good morning, dear."

By this time the two by the door couldn't contain themselves. Ginny turned to look at them and they turned and ran down the hall. If looks could kill, they would have been dead in a heartbeat. Ginny then turned to Harry and started to kiss him again, this time it was a kiss out of annoyance, not out of pleasure. Harry didn't care why they were kissing, he just knew they were and that was all that mattered to him at that time. Finally he pulled away and started laughing. "Well good morning again. Did you sleep well?" He gave Ginny a hopeful look. She did not take well to being woken up early in the morning during the summer, especially when she hadn't gone to bed very early the previous night.

Ginny replied with a kiss, then a small nod. She then pulled away. "So, was there a reason why you woke me up on a Saturday morning, other than to have a good snog, with our best friends watching?" She had a sarcastic tone in her voice. At this Harry laughed again, he knew Ginny was trying to be nice about being woken up, even though she was still pretty crabby.

Harry smiled and saw her rub her eyes. "Come on love, let's go down and get some breakfast." She agreed and he led her downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, everyone was sitting around the table, eating something or talking. Everyone seemed in a fairly pleasant mood this morning. Mrs. Weasley looked up to see Ginny and Harry holding hands while walking into the kitchen. "Good morning sleepy head." She commented as she kept talking to Mr. Weasley. Ginny just waved to her parents in acknowledgement.

The couple sat down next to their friends who weren't really doing anything except staring into their breakfast bowls. Harry then told Ginny that they had decided to go to Diagon Alley after lunch in order to go school shopping and that she was invited if she was up to it. She just gave Harry a smirk and then kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes then." She nodded.

When everyone was dressed and ready after lunch, the group of shoppers made their way to the fireplace in the living room of the burrow. The group consisted of Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. Fred and George had promised Mrs. Weasley that they would chaperone the group. She had agreed against her better judgment and after some batted eyelashes from all of her children.

They all made it to the Leaky Cauldron via the Floo Network. They were going to have lunch there, then go shopping. They sat there and a waitress came over to get their orders. After they had placed food and beverage orders, Hermione noticed a man sitting in a booth across from theirs staring at her. She tried to distract herself by talking to Harry and Ron, or to Ginny, but the man kept staring at her. She finally got up and said she was going to the Loo. She figured that if the man really was trying to get her attention, he would follow her. She waited out in the hallway for about two minutes, and sure enough, he followed her.

He walked over and stood next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for this story taking soooo long to update. this chapter is more of a transition chapter, therefore I had a majors writer's block. I ended up rewriting this chapter like three times before I found a copy that I thought was acceptable. **

**This story is one that contains my attention during zero period honors chemistry. If you have any suggestions feel free to review or email.**

**So anyways, again, here is the story! It is finally here. YEAH!!! I can just hear all of my readers getting really excited. So I shall stop this a/n and let you continue with the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

**Review of previous chapter:** They all made it to the Leaky Cauldron via the Floo Network. They were going to have lunch there, then go shopping. They sat there and a waitress came over to get their orders. After they had placed food and beverage orders, Hermione noticed a man sitting in a booth across from theirs staring at her. She tried to distract herself by talking to Harry and Ron, or to Ginny, but the man kept staring at her. She finally got up and said she was going to the Loo. She figured that if the man really was trying to get her attention, he would follow her. She waited out in the hallway for about two minutes, and sure enough, he followed her. 

He walked over and stood next to her.

* * *

Hermione didn't have to wait long for the stranger to aproach her. She turned to look at him and they were both surrounded by a very strange silence. Finally Hermione decided to break the silence. 

"Hello, Stranger. " She gave a small laugh, but continued. "Is there any reason why you have been following me around all morning?" She turned and looked into his eyes. They seem old and dated. He had scratches on his face and she could tell that he hadn't gotten a restless nights sleep in quite some time.

He chuckled too. "Hello, fancy meeting you here."

"Yes it is, seeing as you were the one who followed me here." She gave him a weak smile and continued. "Don't think I haven't noticed you following me around all day." She was serious now, but she didn't think he knew that. She continued looking straight into his eyes, hoping to see what was wrong.

"I figured you did see me, but I didn't want everyone else to know that I am back." He had a hint of cowardness and resentment in his voice.

Hermione was puzzled. She must have shown it on her face because he asked if they could move their conversation to somewhere more private. (remember that they are currently residing in the bathroom hallway) "Please. I really need your help. Do you think we could go somewhere quietly to talk. I think right know you are the only person who would be willing to help me, and you actually are willing to listen to me." He was looking hopefully at her, but he wasn't sure if she was getting the message.

She could tell that he was trying to be sincere. "I would be happy to help you. Let me go tell everyone that I am leaving. I will meet you across the block at the Muggle café on the corner." She turned to head back to the table, but before she could take a step, he had grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"Thank you" He sounded like he would break down in tears at any moment.

Hermione had to resist laughing. She kept a serious look on her face though. "Don't thank me yet, I haven't done anything yet."

She turned around, and he let her walk back to the table.

* * *

The two friends were now sitting at a café across the street form the Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London. Hermione just had to know what was going on. The suspense was killing her. She figured that meeting there would be lees suspicious then if they were to meet somewhere by people they knew. 

Hermione sat down at the table. She took his hand in hers and took a good look at him. He had aged a great deal since the last time she had seen him, roughly a year ago. His hair was grayer, but his eyes still had thier youthfullness. He was wearing torn robes and old shoes. She thought that he really needed to go shopping, but that was beside the point.

"So Remus, what is this really about? Why have you decided to return." she was trying not to sound too pushy, but she didn't think it was working that well.

He knew the question would arise sooner or later, but he was also very surprised at her bluntness. So surprised in fact that he almost chocked on the coffee that he been drinking.

Remus took a deep breath. He was trying to calm himself down. Something inside him was telling him that this was not a good idea, but he felt that he needed to be with his friends and the people who cared for him again. He knew that he needed them now most of all to help him make his decission. He was hoping that this would be the last time that he would ever have to make a decission like this ever again.

"Where do I begin?" He gave Hermione a small smile, he made the mistake of looking into her eyes, once again. He lost what he was going to say.

"From the beginning would be good." They both laughed at how quickly she had slipped it in.

He really did admire her bluntness. "Okay, well how about we start from the present and work backwards?"

"That sounds good to me.."

* * *

** Author's Note: I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. thank you for your time!!!! PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **The next chapter should be up soon.Please remember to be nice.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own none of this.**  
**

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

"Where do I begin?" He gave Hermione a small smile, he made the mistake of looking into her eyes, once again. He lost what he was going to say.

"From the beginning would be good." They both laughed at how quickly she had slipped it in.

He really did admire her bluntness. "Okay, well how about we start from the present and work backwards?"

"That sounds good to me.."

* * *

Hermione was not sure whether she should be scared or happy to know what his situation was. All he had told her was that she would be of perfect assistance. (now for those of you with dirty minds, that part is not for a few more chapters) "Would you be willing to tell me what the assistance from me is that so willingly need?" 

He had to chuckle at her sarcasm. "Okay, look. I have been offered a position at Hogwarts."

She was shocked. After everything that had gone on, and they still wanted him to come back to teach. Although, McGonagall was truly fond of him, so it must be her doing that he was asked back to the school. She just sat there looking at him. Well not really looking at his face or any part of him in particular, just looking ahead of her, contemplating what she should say as a response to his recent announcement. Finally, all she could come up with was "Wow, this is really unexpected, but what do you need me for? You have taught there before, you even went there; you know what is like, and how it is going to be. Why would you need me assistance?" She was getting more puzzled as the moment went on.

I have not been around for a while and people have their opinions of me. Also, I am not as young as I once was. There is only so much I can handle in a day. I would like you to be my professor's assistant during your last year, but only if it is okay with you. I would not want to pull you away from your studies." He looked at her and noticed that she had a smile playing out across her lips. She was almost laughing. No, wait, she was laughing. "Why are you laughing? Do you find something funny about what I just said?"

She looked back at him. "I was laughing at how hard it was for you to tell me this. I know it to a lot for you to ask for help, so I would be happy to help you. When do I start?"

* * *

They had been sitting at the cafe talking for about two hours when they decided that they needed something new to do. They arose and started walking down the streets. Hermione turned to look at Remus, he looked content. She hadn't seen a look of contentness on his face in a very long while. "Where are you staying?" She was hoping that her voice wasn't rushed, or that it implied anything, but she wasn't so sure. 

He couldn't tell what she had meant by her last statement, but he decided to take it as a caring friend. "I don't really have a place yet. I was thinking of staying at The Leaky Cauldron." She nodded her approval.

"Well, I am staying at the Burrow for the time being at least. Plans might end up changing later though." Still, she was NOT trying to imply anything (keep all of your dirty minds to yourself people, geez...). "My parents are not very well, I might go home in a week to check on them before I have to head back to school for the new year." He nodded. She wasn't sure why she was telling him all of this information, but she just felt like it was the absolute right thing to do at the moment. Plus, he didn't seem too bothered by it.

* * *

They decided that they had been gone long enough that everyone that they were attempting to avoid should be gone by now, which was true. They went back to The Leaky cauldron and Hermione booked Remus a room for the night. He was very grateful that she was there so he could still slowly come back to reality and the world that he had tried to leave behind all of those years ago. 

The two "friends" decided that they would meet at the same cafe in for lunch two days later to discuss lesson plans and cover different things of that nature with each other.

* * *

Remus couldn't believe that she had agreed to help him this year. He couldn't believe the wonderful young lady that Hermione was growing up and becoming. He new she would make a young gentleman very happy one day. What he couldn't understand was why she was so eager to help him. Was it that she wanted the recognition, or that she wanted the extra attention, or was it that she didn't mind working with him. Did she actually accept him for what he was? Or did she accept him because she thought he was a good man? Whatever the reason, he was glad that she did accept him at all. He knew the year would be so much better having someone he knew and trusted there by his side the whole time.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed. Christmas break is comming up fairly soon, so hopefully I will be able to update sooner. Most things are already written, its just a matter of finding a good and decent internet connection. I will be without my usual connection for the whole break. Don't forget to read and review. Its the same as giving me a cookie. 


End file.
